


Surprising Sir Grumps-A-Lot

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hobbies, Marriage Proposal, Medieval Faires, Modern Westeros, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It was a medieval inspired men’s attire that, in his humble opinion, made him look terrible. But Sansa wanted to go in couples costume to the medieval faire, and well, it wasn’t too bad. She did try and get into his hobbies (bad at motocycles, excellent rugby cheerleader), so it was only faire that he try to get into hers.Even if it was for only one day. So, he could do it.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Surprising Sir Grumps-A-Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts).



> A gift for my big sis **Littlefeather** , celebrating my 100th ASoIaF Fic. Hope you like it sis!

Sandor grumbled at the outfit that Sansa had chosen.

It was a medieval inspired men’s attire that, in his humble opinion, made him look terrible. But Sansa wanted to go in couples costume to the medieval faire, and well, it wasn’t too bad. She did try and get into his hobbies (bad at motocycles, excellent rugby cheerleader), so it was only faire that he try to get into hers.

Even if it was for only one day. So, he could do it. And he stared at what Sansa had chosen, dark, almost black breeches, a white shirt and burgundy… coat? Overcoat? Vest? Whatever the seven hells that was called and of course, knee high boots. Where had Sansa had gotten those, he could not say, but he was both impressed and worried. But over all, the outfit wasn’t bad. Just not his thing.

He dressed carefully, no need to upset the Little bird by tearing the clothes up, so he dressed and when he was ready, he gave himself a once over in her full length mirror. He looked… well, fine. It was surprising really, he had not expected to look good on the outfit, instead, he looked like he belonged.

And when Sansa came out of the bathroom, dressed like a Princess (and looked quite like one of those fairy tales and legends she loved so much), and saw him, well, the radiant smile and squeal she let out was worth it. And he couldn’t help it, he smiled at seeing her so happy.

“You look beautiful, Little bird.”

Sansa beamed at him. “And you quite handsome. Ready to go?”

He nodded. He really wasn’t overly excited at the thought, but, he loved Sansa and what harm could do to wander around a medieval faire, watching some shows, eating and drinking? None. So, he put his complaints aside and braced himself. He could do it, for Sansa.

And so, they made their way to the faire.

“By the way,” Sansa told him as they pulled to the lot where the faire had been erected. “We might cross paths with my friend, Brienne.”

“Fine.” He looked at the place and watched as people of all ages were forming a line to pay and access it. He took a deep breath and then released. He could do this. “Let us do this.”

Once more, Sansa beamed at him and opened her car door and got out. He followed her and they made their way towards the line. While Sansa had insisted on paying, he had still brought some cash and his cards to make sure he had money in case they needed it. Sansa paid and she promptly took his hand and rushed inside, he followed without trouble.

They began to wander around, he simply followed Sansa’s lead. And she tended to stop at most stalls and watch the crafts and other things. She would sometimes show him things she thought he might enjoy and it wasn’t so bad. Much to his surprise, he found himself enjoying the outing. More like, enjoying Sansa’s enthusiasm with everything, and he did not complained much. 

And then, Sansa decided they should enjoy the games. They walked around the maze holding hands, and trying to get themselves out fast. He found that he was very good at throwing axes and won a small prize for Sansa. He and Sansa competed at ring toss, to his surprise, Sansa won that one. He however took a prize for test of strength, and he was quite intrigued by the game of archery. He wasn’t bad at it, Sansa had barely been able to shoot, and wasn’t that an interesting discovery, finding that he was very good with weapons?

They began to fill hunger, so they made to the food stalls. They opted for one that was called ‘Inn at the Crossroads’, Sansa opted for a chicken sandwich and he for a brisket one; for their drinks, Sansa got wine and he a large tankard of beer. The food was well served with fries and corn on the cob on the side. He had no complaint of the food, the portions were large and filling. Sansa took a bite of his sandwich and he of hers. And even when they were full, they still went to the bakery stall and got a lemon cake for Sansa and he opted for a cherry tart.

They were so full, but still in a good mood. It surprised him how he had not found much to complain about, not that he was expecting to hate it, but he was sure this was not something that was for him. But he was having fun, specially with Sansa’s enthusiasm and how she encouraged him to take part on the ‘manlier’ parts of it. To rest their food, they took in the entertainment and had a good laugh with the jester and the comic theater show.

He found himself shocked when he saw a man in full length armor carrying a broad sword. Sansa saw him staring and nudged him with her elbow. “He’s part of the knight show. But I understand that they welcome people who want to learn to use the broadsword. You should give it a go.”

He turned, his brow raised. “For the show?”

Sansa laughed, “No silly, the show is for professionals only. But you can join the club, they teach every Friday I believe. And after, those who want can join the show.”

“Sounds interesting.” It was, he wasn’t going to deny the appeal of learning how to wield a broadsword. Because if there was something he discovered about himself, was that he had a good hand for sharp objects. “I might give it a go.”

“You really should.” Sansa nodded. “I think Brienne is in the class. She speaks about it, I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d like it. But look at you today, you won the games with weapons.”

He frowned and began to rub his chin with one hand, “You might be right.” He nodded once, “I’ll ask about the classes. They sound interesting.”

Sansa began to pull him towards the tourney show. “Come on. We still have one more show to see.”

He followed and sat next to Sansa and took her hand in his. Sansa turned and gave him a smile and he returned it. The day had passed quite quickly, and it had not been bad at all. Maybe they could do it another time. And they watched the show and he found it interesting. 

And then something happened, as the show ended, a man walked into the arena. “My Lords! My Ladies! We thank you all for coming, and before we say our farewells, we have a special moment, would Lady Sansa Stark rise!”

He turned to see Sansa stand, and then, much to his surprise, she went down on one knee and pulled something from her purse. His eyes grew wide.

“Sandor, I love you.” Sansa started and she pulled a man’s watch from her purse. “And I do not want to let you go. You are the best man I have ever known. And I’m quite selfish, but I want you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the only one for me, what do you say, will you marry me?”

His eyes blurred and he did his best to blink back tears. His throat tightened, but somehow he managed to swallow, and then said, “Yes. Little bird, I will marry you. If you’re sure that you want me.”

“I do. I want you.” Sansa’s face was soft and hopeful. “So that’s a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

Sansa squealed and all but leaped into his arms, he held her and kissed the top of his head. But Sansa pulled him down and planted a kiss. One that he returned quite eagerly. And they simply held each other, while around them, people clapped and cheered.

When they separated, Sansa grinned and said, “Well, Sir Grumps-A-Lot, our fairy tale and song is starting.”

He snorted a laugh, and said, “Yes. This will be quite the song indeed.”


End file.
